Best Friends and Soft Orange Shirts
by sushicakes
Summary: Sakura always tries to make everyone else happy. Sasuke moves in with Naruto and will sparks fly when Sakura and Sasuke get together? Also what is up with the closet of soft orange t-shirts? Fully summary and couples inside! Rated T.
1. Homecoming

**Full summary**: Sakura always tries to make everyone else happy while she puts herself last. She meets Naruto's best friend, Sasuke who ends up moving in with him. With an upcoming event, would sparks fly between Sakura and Sasuke or will it just be one of those stories where the girl meets boy, boy breaks girl's heart? Also, what is up with the closet of soft orange t-shirts?

**Pairings**: Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto and Hinata. Ino and Shikamaru. Tenten and Neji.

Since I'm in a writing mood, mostly because I'm writing/editing a short story of mine right now for Writer's Craft class and I've always thought about writing/typing/whatever a SakuSasu fanfic. xD I'm still pretty sucky with my punctuation and sentence structure but it's getting good! This whole story idea is insiprated from reading loads of fanfics on here (SakuxSasu of course!), Skins (UK show), a little bit of The OC and Gossip Girl, and cookies. Lots of yummy delicious cookies!

Also, I don't really know where this story should be taken place so I'll leave it unknown and to your imagination of wherever you want!

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO T-T

* * *

**Best friends and Soft Orange Shirts**

by sushicakes

_Homecoming_

* * *

WHACK

"Oww! Sakura, why did you have to do that for?" Looking at the boy, Naruto with his hand on the spot where I've hit him. "That's what you get for telling the guys about you and Hinata!" Clearly you can see the anger on my face. Naruto turned to face me and shouted, "OH MY GOD SAKURA-CHAN I WOULD NEVER SAY SUCH PRIVATE THINGS OF WHAT HAPPENS BETWEEN HINATA AND I!" Before I could even say another thing, I see Hinata speed-walking towards Naruto and me. She has these soft purple pale eyes (**A/N** you guys can have her have short or long hair, just use your imagination) which really makes her sweet. Naruto is pretty lucky to have her as his girlfriend. From all the time Hinata had spent with Naruto, her shyness has disappeared but we both know it's still there when she meets new people.

"Sorry I couldn't join you guys for lunch! Anko wanted me to help the junior girls with their volleyball practice." While catching her breath, hugged Naruto and I. Giving Hinata half of my bagel with cream cheese, talked about some of our homework and whatever else was going on in school. As the bell rang, I saw a blur of light blonde hair in front of my face and hugged me.

"Dammit Ino!"

"HEHHE! Sorry 'bout that forehead but oh my god I have so much to tell you!" I looked that my best friend and wondered if I should speak or poke her forehead. Poke.

"OW! What on Earth was that for? Whatever anyway since we both have like the same class next, I GOTTA LIKE TELL YOOOUUUUU!"

"Oi pig, calm down! Let's walk and talk alright?" I bent down and grabbed my bag which fell down when Ino's hair blinded me. Waving bye to Hinata and Naruto, we headed to class. Oh and of course Ino's talking as a soundtrack.

Finally settled down on my desk, Ino began to talk again. "So then Shika was talking to brushy brows and I swear for a second, his eyes were looking straight at me! ME!" "Shika? Nickname already?" Ino rolled her eyes, "ANYWAY! As I was saying, I was getting up right? And like my god Sakura, he walked towards me and YOU KNOW that Shika and I are friends since grade whatever, and all but Jesus I swear we had some sort of moment!" Trying to suck in everything Ino had said to me and her excitement, sarcastically I replied, "A moment? Just from him walking towards you? Oh man, it really is a love story!" Before we could even continue, the teacher walked in and gave us stupid worksheets.

* * *

Waiting in front of the school for everyone else, I checked my phone and got a missed call from the hospital. _I'll deal with that later. _Putting away my phone, I knew Naruto was near. How? His loud mouth and Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru are following right behind him. We walked to Naruto's house for our regular homework sessions. This only happens once a week. Greeting the neighborhood kids and adults as five of us are walking to Naruto's, we reached his doorstep and saw two big luggages, one small luggage and a dark blue bike on the yard. "EH? WHAT DID I TELL THOSE DAMN KIDS ABOUT LEAVING STUFF ON MY YARD!" Naruto yelled and flapping his arms. Hinata had to calm him down, looked around and pointed to a guy lying on the grass. We walked towards the body silently and looked at each other to figure out what to do now.

Naruto whispered to me, "Sakura, you know CPR right? Why don't you see what you can do?" With a nod, I bent down, he was clearly still breathing but to make sure, I tapped him on the shoulders. "Hello? Can you hear me? My name is Sakura and I am certificated in First Aid." I did this about two times, ran my hands on the back of his head, whole neck, arms and legs; there was no blood or anything. I had Shikamaru help me carefully turn him on his back. Taking out my mini-travel First Aid kit out from my bag, pulling out a mouth guard thing (**A/N** I forgot what it's called but it helps to like cover the person's lips if you don't want yours to touch), and placed it on the guy's lips. As I clean my hands and got gloves on, I went through the steps for CPR quickly and as I leaned forward a bit more to begin, I felt a hand on my wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" The way he asked me was so cold and I literally jumped back at the surprise that this guy was awake all of a sudden. Ino and Hinata ran to see if I was okay and the guy gets up and shakes off the loose grass and turns to Naruto.

"Dobe."

"TEME!" All we could see was Naruto's eyes widened, a grin, and all of a sudden hugging the guy. "Get off me Naruto."

"Not until you say sorry to Sakura!" The guy turned and still with Naruto but now hugging his arm, looked at me and pointed.

"_Pinky_ over there? Why should I?"

"Sasuke…"

I stomped towards this Sasuke guy and was ready to either bad mouth him or punch his lights out, and I had no problem with doing either or both.


	2. Tell 'em

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! -SAD FACE-**  


* * *

**

**Best friends and Soft Orange Shirts**

By sushicakes

_Tell 'em_

* * *

"HEY! HOW DARE YOU FUCKING CALL ME PINKY! ONLY MY FRIENDS CALL ME PINKY!" Sasuke just looked at me when I shouted at him, "Even though I disapprove of it but whatever!" And of course, he's still looking at me with no emotion in his face at all. He looked away from me and turned to Naruto.

"I need a place to stay."

"Oh! Sure teme, you can but what about—" Sasuke interrupted Naruto. "They're renovating the place." Naruto and Shikamaru helped Sasuke put his luggage in Naruto's house, and locked his bike. We girls went straight to the kitchen to get some snacks ready but seeing as Naruto has a little guest now, we won't be able to really do homework, oh well. Finally letting my anger cool down, I looked that Sasuke as he was listening to Naruto about his day or whatever he had to ramble about, I took notice of Sasuke's features. Onyx eyes, nice black (not fake looking) hair and the back looks like its gelled or something. _He's not that bad looking… for an asshole._ Still looking at him, I noticed his jaw line which is perfect, which means…

"FOREHEAD! HELLO?" I quickly looked at Ino, "What?" "Help me and Hinata carry some of these to the guys." I took the pack of chips, 2L water bottle, and a couple of plastic plates with smiley faces on it. While Hinata is carrying a medium sized hotel pan of fries and a box of animal crackers, and Ino carried a pack of 12 instant ramen and some hot water. We set the stuff on the table and Ino being her nosey self began asking Sasuke questions.

"So Sasuke, where are you from?"

"Originally I lived here but my parents had me go to boarding school in Suna for awhile and now I'm back."

"Oh cool! So how on Earth did you meet dumb blond over here?" Ino pointed to Naruto, who was about to protest but Shikamaru stuffed Naruto mouth with some crackers, and mumbled "Troublesome".

"Grade 3, it was this stupid camp thing," Ino mouthed _oh I see, please continue _but it seemed like he really didn't want to, "We found out we went to the same school, became best friends and e-mailed and wrote to each other when I had to go away." Honestly, I don't see how Naruto and Sasuke are friends.

"Naruto, how come you never mention him?" I spoke up and waited for Naruto's answer. "Oh! Because well, he's a teme and I don't want that to spread to you guys! HEHHE!" Sasuke punches Naruto on the arm. "HEY!"

For the next four hours, we all watched a Batman movie and finding out that Sasuke was going to our school on Monday, we filled him in with what happens in the school, nice and creepy teachers, etc.

* * *

"Morning mom! Where's dad?" My mother and father works at this condo, wait scratch that, they OWN this condo and which we are living in. "Your father went to talk to some clients and setting up some workshop for people who want to get into the condo and hotel industry."

I nodded, eating my bagel with a side of eggs and bacon and sipping on my orange juice which my mother prepared. She doesn't like having maids or anyone really helping out with daily house chores. Okay maybe sometimes she does hire a part time maid to help us but really likes to the work herself. "Thanks for breakfast mom." I got up from my seat and got dressed for school.

* * *

"Shikamaru, what did you get for question 5?" Naruto asked. "45.86 and don't just write it down, you know you have to show your work." Naruto glared at him but turned back to his homework, which of course he did not finish last night, and wrote down the answer. I glanced around the room and turned to Naruto, "Hey where's Sasuke? I thought he was with you." "I don't know." It's not like I cared about Sasuke but it's the fangirls he would have to be worried about.

These fangirls are like a disease. If you are this super hot guy who looks like a celebrity material and once they have their eyes on you, you are dead. Trust me, once Neji turned away just for a second to get something out from his bag, the fangirls were running towards him and were about to jump on him without hesitation. He came to school the next day with an eye patch over his left eye and got his wrist injured. Sometimes we like to tease him about it. Neji is Hinata's cousin but he really acts more like a big brother. He was pretty pissed when he found out about her and Naruto but seeing as Naruto makes Hinata happy, he finally gave up and approved.

"Dobe."

"Hey teme! What happened to you?" Shikamaru, Naruto and I looked at Sasuke, his hair looked really messed up as if he just got out of bed like that. "These girls… they were chasing after me." I giggled at what he had said. I got feel from him throwing a glare at me but I ignored it. Naruto decided to tell Sasuke about the whole fan girl thing and I swear he went into shock when he was told about what happened to Neji. "Don't worry, as long as you're with us, you'll be safe," I told him and he nodded.

* * *

"So I was thinking, we should go sho—"

"NO INO NO SHOPPING." Tenten yelled at Ino.

"WHAT WHY!" Ino argued back.

If you don't know yet, Ino is a big spender but surprisingly she's never in debt or had her credit card taken away. It's not because her family is also rich and pays the bill but Ino works as a part time employee at Beauty Blast, which sells the most expensive make up stuff and also pays very well. So basically Ino pays her own credit card bills. "Ino, we went on Monday and what else do you even need to buy?" It's true, once you open her closet; it's already like 2/4 of a clothing store. Ino stared at Tenten and decided to not even bother explaining about how she either needs this pair of shoes and whatever.

Tenten is one of my best friends who has brown hair and wears it in two buns. She and Ino pretty much argue a lot about random things and Tenten can be very violent sometimes when the fan girls come near us, especially Neji, who she is dating right now. Everyone pretty much knows that they should just be a couple already and not just dating. We see the boys coming towards us, sitting down and started to eat their lunches. Naruto introduced Sasuke to everyone who had just met him and Naruto suggested that we all go eat ramen tomorrow for lunch. Trying to not have Naruto acting like a little child if we say no, we agreed.

"So Sakura, your father came by and talked to my father this morning." Hinata told me. "Yeah, my mom said something about them developing some sort of workshop." I sipped my water, looking at my watch; I excused myself to go to the washroom. I heard my name and turned around to see it was Sasuke. "I need to go too; can you show me where the boy's washroom is?"

* * *

"Is that her boyfriend?"

"I hope not!"

"He is so cute!"

"I thought she was already dating someone!"

"Screw Zac Efron, I got a new husband now!"

I hate these people who are making up things especially when I'm around guys. It's not my fault I'm friends with guys! Especially since I'm nice and oh yeah, I DON'T ATTACK THEM! Sasuke and I reached the washrooms and went into the right ones. When I got out, Sasuke wasn't out yet so I waited for him. The door swung open and we started to walk back to the others. This is awkward, this silence is awkward. I tried to ignore the comments that were being said as we're walking towards the gang.

After talking for a while about making plans for the upcoming weekend, the bell rang and we say bye to each other and went to our afternoon classes.

* * *

**So this is chapter two and I'm sorry if it's short. -sad face- I don't mind any criticism since it's everywhere really... no matter what you do or even write a novel, there is always someone who is going to be pointing out things and criticizing it. I'm taking this public speaking class at this college and we get some feedback(s) from each other after our mini-speechs which part of the class is that we learn to not always take criticism seriously. I say it helps you see where I need to improve on you know? Though there is a point where it goes WAYYYYY to far with criticism/flame... Anyway enough of me rambling lol please review? xD hehe, I'll give you a cookie! ;)**


	3. The Hunger

**I spent the whole day at my friend's house listening to Japanese and Korean music, watched a movie and ate some yummy egg waffles Hello Kitty shaped. I got candy too! ****Also, I'm going to be watching Harry Potter on Thursday! I know it comes out this Friday but I'm going to AMC for their HP marathon which includes Order of the Phoenix, Half Blood Prince, and guess what? IT ALSO INCLUDES DEALTHY HALLOWS PART 1! The ticket only cost me $20 flat! SO EXCITED! Good thing I have no school the next day!**

**DISCLAIMER**: Me so sad me no own Naruto and omg if you had read the latest chapter of Naruto T-T I'm so excited but yet feel like crying!

**

* * *

**

**Best Friends and Soft Orange Shirts**

By sushicakes

_The Hunger

* * *

_

As I opened the door to the condo, I see my mom walking around with a clipboard and a glass of champagne, which means one thing: she's planning a party or event. I walked towards my mom and took a cookie from a tray on the table. "What's the theme of the party mom?" She looked at me and took a sip of her glass, "I don't know yet, maybe a soho or Marie Ant., what do you think? It's for the fundraiser happening next week." Seeing as it's going to be outside, I suggested she do some sort of flower theme or a tea party inspiration. "Oh those ideas sound so good. Oh Sakura, you're always saving the day. Thank you." I smiled and was glad to help my mom. I turned and began walking up the stairs when she said, "Oh and honey, we're going out to eat tonight."

I called Ino and asked her what to wear, she suggested something black or grey seeing as whenever my family and I go out we tend to go to some fancy restaurant, which really bores me. I took out a dark grey dress with sleeves that go just an inch above my elbow that Tenten had bought me for my 16th birthday, Ino approved of it and said to wear my red pumps. I looked at my pink hair in the mirror and wondered what I should do with it. Thinking for a second, I decided to get a red headband and placed it nicely on my hair.

* * *

Arriving at the restaurant, my family and I sat down at a table that looked like it could fit about 10 people. Looking around to see if we're waiting for some people or if there was no more tables for 3. "Sakura, what are you doing?" my father asked. "Oh nothing but why are we at this table?" My father looked at me and said, "There are some people I would like you to meet." We sat about for 5 more minutes and finally I heard someone saying hello to my parents. I looked at the two adults, both had black hair, one had soft onyx coloured eyes and the other with such a strict-like looking eyes. Being a polite person, I introduced myself and the two introduced themselves as Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha. I also could see two guys behind them, I noticed one of them, and they introduced themselves.

"Hello there, I'm Itachi."

"Hn." Mikoto gave a glare at her younger son.

"Sasuke."

* * *

I sat in my seat, looking at Sasuke, wondering why out of all the people I would want to see this evening had to be him. I could see him also looking at me and his brother, Itachi looking at us. "Jeez, it's like you guys want to make out or something." I heard him whispering to Sasuke, I think he wanted me to hear that. I could see Sasuke giving him a disgusted look. The food finally came and I dove right into the seafood plate and took a couple of shrimp and scallops.

"So Fugaku how's business?" my father asked. "It's going great. There hasn't been much problems ever since you helped cleared out the unnecessary accounts over at stocks." My father nodded. "It was getting way too crazy." Sasuke's dad turned and asked me where I go to school and what I would love to do in the future. "I'm currently attending at Konohagakure Academy with your son, Sasuke and I'm looking forward expanding my knowledge in the medical field." I gave a small smile as I finished. "Well that is just splendid. Having your future all planned out already." Fugaku replied.

As the table cleared our main course, they bought out dessert. Chocolate cake with soft pink icing and cup of vanilla ice cream. Mmm, my favourite. As I'm eating I could see Sasuke poking at his cake with his fork. His mom told him in a low voice to at least take a bite or just eat the ice cream. After we finished, I excused myself, said bye to everyone and left to go home.

.

.

.

"Hey wait up!" I looked back and saw Sasuke walking towards me.

"Hey, I saw you poking your cake." I told him and he put on a disgusted face. "I don't eat sweets." Oh, now I get it since all he really ate from dessert was the ice cream. He asked me if I had a clue that his family was going out to dinner with mine, I said no.

We arrived at the condo and surprisingly, his family lives here also. We reached my place and as I was trying to find my keys in my purse and dress pockets, he started talking to me.

"Sorry about my dad. He can be very…"

"Oh, it's okay."

"No, he has this whole thing about Itachi and me setting our future goals and being successful like he is." I looked at him and then the floor, and back again to him. "I mean, you have your medical thing all set. You're like the perfect child to him." I don't know why Sasuke is talking to me like this. Now, I want to just make him feel a bit better about himself. "Oh Sasuke, don't say that. I'm pretty sure he's proud of you no matter what." I paused for a second to go through my purse again and spoke, "Hey, why don't you come in and I'll fix you up something? Nothing sweet I promise." He nodded and finally found my keys, we went inside.

* * *

"So Sasuke, if you—your parents live here than how come you're living with Naruto?" I wondered.

"I told you, they're renovating the place, remember? Also, I don't really want to be home right now."

"Oh, I see. Well as long as Naruto isn't making you go out to get him ramen whenever he runs out, you're good." He looks at me and replied, "I hope not or else I'm moving in with Itachi, which I actually… no, I rather come back home." I giggled. I took a sip of my water and looking at Sasuke's drink in his hand, which I made him a coke and rum with a little dash of my secret ingredient since he wanted something alcoholic. "You don't like the drink?" I asked him. "Huh? Oh no, I mean it's perfect." That's a first, no one ever has really commented on my drink mixing, since everyone pretty much says it tastes the same as coke and rum. I know it's bad to drink alcohol especially since I want to be a doctor. Oh silly me but hey, why not be a little dangerous? You only live once. I thought about his answer and felt a blush coming across my face.

He took a couple more sips from his glass before heading back to Naruto's. I noticed the time also, it was getting late. I put the cups into the sink and walked Sasuke to the elevator even though he said no. The cream coloured marbled door opened to one side and Sasuke stepped in and right before he pressed the close button, he leaned forward, kissed me on my right cheek, smirked, and whispered,

"Thank you."

* * *

**The whole last paragraph was me trying to be "romantic". LOL I never really have written anything like that so... hehe. Please review? Thank you in advance too! :D**


	4. Nothing Left To Say

**I had to wait nearly 30 minutes for the bus to come to the station I was at. Apparently there was a fire where the bus route goes so I was like "WHAT I NEED TO GET SOMEWHERE!" ;-; When the bus finally came, told us about the fire and how it bus was going to go a different way and my friend thought it'll go to this street and then turn back and head for the station again... BUT NOPE! I had to end up walking to the place I needed to get to from the stop it was going to turn and I was like wow =_=.**

**ALSO HARRY POTTER IN TWO DAYS! YEAHH  
**

* * *

**Best Friends and Soft Orange Shirts**

By sushicakes

_Nothing Left To Say_

* * *

It's October 10th, some of the leaves on the trees are already starting to fall. I quickly walked to the local bakery which everyone but Naruto and Hinata were there. Ordering some tea and coffee, and getting some snacks, we're all sitting at a big table. Tenten pulled out a thin binder and opened it up and we began setting up our plan.

"Alright, operation paint Naruto's room is in order." Tenten announced as we all nodded, "He's always talking about a nice orange right? Does anyone have any ideas of what kind of shade?"

"Not like his backpack for sure," Shikamaru pointed out, the girls giggled and some of the guys snickered. Ino pulled out some colour sheets with different shades of orange.

"I got these samples from work. They're eye shadow shades but whatever we choose, I'm pretty sure Tenten can find at the paint store." We all looked through the shades, agreed with some, and disagree on the ones that looked too bright or just horrible (even worse than Naruto's bright ass orange backpack). After about 20 minutes, we decided on a nice soft orange shade (**A/N **check out my profile and you want to see the shade!) and went our separate ways to get the brushes and other things.

* * *

With Hinata's help to get Naruto out and away from his place, we all arrived with some old clothes and the guys moving Naruto's things into Sasuke's and a spare room down the hall. While the guys are doing that, the girls and I were downstairs making lunch so we can all eat before starting. After eating, Ino passed out some hats she bought which were perfect to protect our hair if paint gets everywhere. As the guys were about to be finish moving Naruto's stuff, Ino and I went to Naruto's closet. Opening it, all we saw was a row of shirts that are in a nice soft orange colour (**A/N **check out my profile and you want to see the shade!). Now we all know that Naruto doesn't wear the same shirt every day. Kind of freaky and weird I must say. We all looked at each other in wonder and look out whatever he may wear and doesn't want to smell like paint.

"Alright, the floor is covered and everything is prepared? And Neji you called Hinata to make sure they're far away from here?" Tenten asked everyone and we all nodded. Opening one of the buckets of paint, poured some into everyone's tray, we began to paint Naruto's room.

.

.

.

Finally after nearly 5 hours, we all sat on the floor and looked at what we have done.

"Good job guys! Neji go call Hinata and tell her they can come back within an hour!" Tenten looked at her boyfriend and he looked back at her. "Why me? Why not you?" "Because we gotta clean up in here and… dammit Neji just go!" Ino and I giggled at the two as Neji got up and went downstairs. We also got up and picked up the trays and Ino and Shikamaru went outside to clean them, leaving Sasuke and I cleaning up the rest of the room. I tried to not look at him or even create small talk. I know I should maybe try to ask him about what happened on the night when our family were out for dinner together but I ignored my thoughts. We went to each corner and sides, and started to peel off the garbage bags that were covering the floor. He held a garbage bag for me to put the bags and tape into. Afterward, two of us took Naruto's closet stuff and put them back. Neji and Shikamaru came back and the three began to start moving back the things. "This is so troublesome."

* * *

"TEME I'M HOME AND WHY IS INO'S STUPID CAR IN MY YARD?" We heard Naruto shouting and had Sasuke walk down to greet Naruto. "Dobe."

We all tried to listen and heard Hinata telling Naruto to go upstairs and wash up. Hearing the footsteps we all tried to keep quietly until Naruto opened his door. "What is that smell? Ewwww Sasuke did you fart again?" I almost burst out laughing as we heard Sasuke yelling at him.

_Click._

"SURPRISE!" We all shouted. Shikamaru somehow fell onto the floor when we shouted, oh well.

"OH WOW YOU GUYS WOW WOW _WOW_!"

"Naruto that is a lot of wows."

"I KNOW! WOW! DID YOU ALL DO THIS?" We smiled and nodded, while the guys just nodded. "Wow… I am so like wow… speechless…"

"With my help of course Naruto-kun," Hinata said softly to her boyfriend and kissed him on the lips.

"Happy birthday Naruto!"

.

.

.

After surprising Naruto, we brought out a cake that Hinata had baked, had a couple of drinks –coughalcoholcough- and played some board games. I caught Ino and Shikamaru making out behind the couch, MANY TIMES. Naruto was playing with his presents and Hinata was in the kitchen washing the dishes while jamming to the music that was playing. Neji and Tenten are sitting on the couch, having a drinking contest where when a person says a word, they would have to drink. I went upstairs to use the washroom, before walking down the stairs, Sasuke pulled me away, we went into his bedroom and made out. I don't know if it was the alcohol acting up in his system but I enjoyed every moment of it.

* * *

**I'M SORRY IF THIS WAS TOO SHORT X_X I might actually write another chapter in about an hour if I get some inspiration from my music.**

**OH AND A LITTLE INFO ON THE CHARACTERS YEAH**

**Everyone but Hinata are 17 years old and Hinata is still 16 since her birthday is in Decemeber.**

**hehehe!  
**


	5. Pressure

**Jamming to some Crystal Castles, eating chips and drinking water. Also, I'm beginning to not stay focus on my plot as I was writing this and chapter 6. If anyone has noticed yet, all of my chapter titles are from song titles. Yay.  
**

**Shout out to tearsofjoy159 for being my first reviewer! oh my god :3**

**Warning: I use some unlady-like words in this chapter.  
**

* * *

**Best Friends and Soft Orange Shirts**

By sushicakes

_I can feel the __**pressure**__  
It's getting closer now_

_

* * *

_

Beep

_Sakura, its Tsunade. Don't forget your class tomorrow evening. Call me anytime if anything comes up and that you're unable to make it. See ya._

Beep

_FOREHEAD GIRL! I GOT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!_

Beep

_Oops I forgot! Please bring that purple sweater of yours; you know the one with the simple pattern on the collar yeah? BYE!_

Beep

_Sakura, I think you took my shirt…_

Beep

_Sakura honey, your father and I are going to be in Montreal for about two weeks. The emergency numbers are on the table, fridge and your mirror. Remember to also give them to Ino and Tsunade! Also can you please check with the caters about the event in a couple of weeks? Make sure there will not be any peanuts! You remember what happened to that Lee boy right? Love you honey, see you soon._

Beep

_Hey Sakura, its Tammy from film club, I got the films this morning. Thank you so much! See you in school._

Beep

_FOREHEAD PICK UP DAMMIT HOW MUCH DID YA DRINK? LOVE YOU!_

Beep

_SAKURA-CHAN! SASUKE TEME IS- OW! HITTING ME WITH A ROLLING PIN! OW! TEME STOP WHAT ARE YOU OH MY FUCKING GOD! HINATA HELP! NO STOP LAUGHING AHHHHH_

Beep

**Ino da SUPER AWESOME GIRL!**: sakurararaaa did ya get my message? wake up silly! txt me back soon xoxo

**Ino da SUPER AWESOME GIRL!**: btw don't you love the change to my name in ya contacts? HEHEH! please don't hurt me, I love you! :)

**Hinata**: Sakura I got the cook book! When do you want to come over? Btw, if you get a message from Naruto yelling… ignore that! LOL see you at school!

After checking my messages, I slowly got out of bed and slipped into my panda slippers. I didn't drink as much as Tenten and Neji did at Naruto's. I laughed as I looked in the mirror wearing Sasuke's dark blue t-shirt which is like a mini-dress on me. As I finished my shower, I went to my room and looked around to decide what to wear. Since I'm already wearing Sasuke's shirt maybe I'll find a pair or black pants or tights. Before I left home, I sent Ino and Hinata a text.

**Sakura**: Ino, I got the sweater. Please buy me waffles.

**Sakura**: Hinata, ummm how about Friday? We'll make Naruto our little experiment pig. :)

.

.

.

"Forehead! Here are your waffles now where is the sweater!" Ino gives me the white box and I give her my sweater. "Here, here." As Ino took off her black sweater, her tank top underneath was also raising and I could see some bruises so I asked her about it.

"Oh those… uh it's nothing." She quickly stuffed the sweater into her bag and got up. I also got up and grabbed her wrist before she could run off.

"Oh hell no pig, you are not going anywhere until you see me what happened!"

"Okay okay! Shika and I were making out right? And one thing lead to another and oh my god Sakura, it got _really_ heated."

"You did it on Naruto's floor behind his couch?"

"WHAT? NO EW NEVER!"

"Then details woman, DETAILS!"

"Okay okay! He was walking me home after Naruto's, we stopped by his house so he could get his phone and next thing I know, we were up in his room. I swear what he did to me was not the lazy side of him." Ino said blushing.

"Wow. So you guys did _it_?"

"Not really… I was about to seriously rip off his shirt though somehow he got mine off… but he stopped me and said that he wanted our first time to be special and wasn't 'drunk'."

I looked at Ino who was now even blushing more and smiling. I was absolutely happy for her and him! Who knew Shikamaru had that in him. We discussed for awhile of what kind of thing Shikamaru might surprise her with. Suddenly, my blond friend looked me in the eyes and said, "So, what about you? HMM? If I could remember, last year you and who-he-must-not-be-named were getting it on."

"Ino… I told you it was just—"

"Oh whatever forehead, did it you know… _hurt_?"

"Ino Yamanaka…"

"Alright alright! Sorry, just wanted to know." She gave me a hug like every time she does when she apologizes and I hug back. "I just don't want to talk about him, alright?" With that we walked to our boring ass class.

.

.

.

Finishing up my last sentence, I looked over it to make sure it's right and perfect. Walking over to my mentor's desk, I handed my sheet to her. I could see her looking at it and putting a few notes on it and handed it back to me. "Very good Sakura. Next week we're going to look even further into the brain, alright?" I nodded, headed out the door and heard a faint "AND BRING SOME SAKE!"

Walking down the streets heading towards the condo, I thought about the conversation I had with Ino yesterday. _How could she bring up Sai? I told her I wanted nothing to do with him after what happened._ Shaking off those thoughts, I found myself in front of Naruto and Sasuke's house. I actually didn't give back his shirt yet. Knocking on the door, it opened and I was welcomed by Sasuke.

"What are you doing outside so late?"

"I had class."

"Oh. By the way… where's my shi—"

"In my room but is it okay if I come in?"

He moved to the side to let me walk inside. I sat down on the couch and saw him watching Spongebob on the TV. He sat down beside me and changed the channel.

"Dobe was watching it."

"Right."

"What you don't believe me?"

"I don't know. I guess you weren't then... though, I find guys who watch Spongebob pretty…" We were looking at each other, with our eyes lined up; he looked like he wanted to know what I thought. I leaned towards ear on his right side and whispered the last word, "…sexy."

Next thing I know he brushes my hair back and started to kiss me. I kissed back. I wanted him, like now. Damn hormones. I could feel his hand on my waist and it slowly lifting my shirt up, his hands reaching for my bra band. I didn't want him to stop but I had to.

"Sorry did I do something wrong?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that… I don't really want to you know on Naruto's couch."

"Well, it's my couch too." He said seductively making me blush.

"Sasuke… um, I got to go home, it's getting late."

I got up pulling down my shirt and grabbed my bag as we walked to the door. As I walked out, I felt his hand on mine and he offered to walk me home.

* * *

"So I was thinking Sakura, has your parents said anything about the event?" Ino asked me, I told her when I find out; I'll give everyone all the details. A couple days ago, I told Ino about what has been happening between Sasuke and me. Let's just say she freaked out and still after three days I told her, she STILL wanted to talk about it.

"Anyway forehead, so how's things with Sasuke?"

"Okay. We haven't seen each other much since he has volleyball."

"Well if you must know, Shika and I are going to be going out this weekend!"

"Really pig? I'm so happy for you!"

"Let's just hope mama gets some LOVING!"

"Oh my god Ino."

"What? I believe it's natural for wanting sex."

"No look."

I pointed to the orange doors on the school building and there he was, leaning against the wall smoking a joint while carrying his fancy art bag. He's talking to some girls, fangirls to be exact and next thing we knew it, we saw him looking at us. Fuck. I quickly grabbed my stuff and got up to sped towards the other school entrance until I was stopped by him.

"Hi Sakura." Keeping walking I told myself. "Aw, does Pinky not recognize me?" _How dare he call me Pinky! Of course I recognize you, you assface!_

"Move out of my way."

"Hey hey, I just want to talk." _Well, I DON'T!_

"There's nothing to talk about Sai! Now asshole, move the fuck out of my way!" I could still hear him walking beside me, finally he pushed me towards a wall where no one could see us and said, "_Sakura-chan_, you miss me, I know it," Do not show any fear Sakura, don't you dare show any especially towards him. He lean towards my ear and continued, "I mean, I miss you, especially when I run my hands through your pink hair and bo-"

"Fuck you! Get the fuck away from me! TWAT!"

With that, I kicked him where it hurts and ran away from the school grounds.

* * *

**I just had to add the "who-he-must-not-be-named". I've got Harry Potter fever alright! xD**


	6. So Much For My Happy Ending

**November 20th, 2010**

**Sorry I haven't updated for almost two/three days. I saw Harry Potter, it was awesome. Walking home afterward? Not so awesome. I'm thinking about renaming the title for this. Just reading and typing out "best friends" makes me wanna puke (not literally). **

** I'm sorry if this chapter is too short, I've just got lots of mixed feelings right now, I also don't really make sense too and ********so sorry if my rambling is too uh idk what the word for it but uhm yeah... Though when I checked my e-mail yesterday morning I was super happy! Thank you guys so much for reviews, it helped me feel a bit better after the HP marathon/situation.**

******Happy birthday to my dad btw.  
**

* * *

**Best Friends and Soft Orange Shirts**

By sushicakes

_All this time you were pretending  
**So much for my happy ending**_

_

* * *

_

I woke up with a headache and couldn't find my favourite cardigan. Mother and father came home today, they were already gone to their meetings but leaving me a nice breakfast though I didn't have to the stomach for. I've been missing school for a few days, not that I care much anymore. Flopping down on the couch, staring at the blank tv screen with a blank stare across my face. As time passed, I finally got up from my nap and looking at the time, it read 2:49PM, I went upstairs to get changed and decided to go out for a walk. I ignored all calls and texts but it's pretty hard especially when your best friend is Ino.

Walking along the streets, looking around to see if I wanted to buy anything but had no interest at all. Feels like I've been losing interest in everything these past few days. How dare he come back? It's not fair. It just wasn't fair. Life isn't fair I know but fuck everything. As I roam the streets once more, I bumped into someone.

"Shit, sorry."

"Sakura?" I looked at the boy whom I just bumped into, it was Sasuke. I could see him with his school bag and looking at my watch, school was over. "Where have you been? Ino has been going crazy."

Silence.

"Sakura, what happened?"

"Nothing. Just feeling sick, that's all."

I guess he didn't believe me so he grabbed my wrist and we ran towards his house. Dropping his bag down on the floor, he sat me down on the couch, hovering over me and looked in my eyes. "Tell me."

"Sasuke, I said I'm not feeling well, _that's all_."

"You're lying."

"I'm not! I mean why do you even care?" Looking at him, I could see the anger in them and I'm pretty pissed off too. What does he think he is? Wanting to get out of here, I got up and began headed towards the door but was stopped.

"Believe me or not but I care about you."

"…"

"Sakura, tell me and then I'll let you go."

I flinched a bit at his words and looked at him once more before heading back to the couch and began spilling everything out.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Skipping happily through the summer air leading the pink hair girl to her guy best friend's house. They were always being teased about how they are actually dating rather than best friends. She shrugged off all of the negativity and told all the nosy assholes to back away from her best friends and friends. Knocking on the door, a boy with short black hair opening the door welcoming the girl in.

"Sai! Are you almost ready? I actually skipped to here, IN MY—ACTUALLY INO'S HEELS! Oh man, she's going to kill me."

"Don't worry, let me just get my coat and we'll go."

"Okay!"

.

.

.

People around the big ball room, talking and sitting around big rounded tables and everyone cheered loudly as the bride and groom walk in, and took their first dance. Family and guests start to walk (or in some cases, some danced) onto the floor and dancing to the upbeat music. Dressed in a simple light pink dress, the pink hair girl nudges the boy and pulls him into the floor and danced.

"I'm so happy for them, are you?"

"Yeah, it's just so weird; I mean they are so young."

"Sai! They are 23 and I think that's the perfect age to be married."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes! Hey stop moving your feet so weird!" The girl giggles. He says sorry and kisses her on her soft lips and pulling her in closer.

.

.

.

Heavily making out, the boy slowly pulling down the zipper on the back of her dress and running a finger down her spine, let out a small moan, she grabbed onto his shirt trying to unbutton the buttons. Nearly being naked, she stops him.

"Wait… I care about you Sai."

"I do too."

"No, more like… I know best friends shouldn't you know have those 'feelings' but I…"

"I do too Sakura. We both do. So why not?"

He kisses along her jaw line and closely to her neck also. Having her dress almost off revealing a strapless bra, he removes his hands from her waist and unzipping his pants. The girl knew she wanted him but doesn't want to ruin the friendship no matter how much the temptation was getting to her and him. Closing her eyes, she feels his lips on hers and suddenly feeling she was being pinned down onto the bed. With him being stronger than she is, he slowly removes her dress. Trying to take off her under garments and already having his gone, she yelled.

"Sakura stop yelling!"

"NO! GET OFF ME NOW!"

"Sakura-chan… we both know we want to have sex right now."

"NO FUCK YOU! I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS!"

"But—"

"NO NOT LIKE THIS."

Finding the power within her, she punches and pushes him off and quickly trying to zip up and collecting her stuff. Running out the door and pressing for the elevator, as she gets in she tries not to look at the boy, who was looking at her strangely. Finally getting to her floor, she runs out and into her hotel room.

.

.

.

At about 2:30 in the morning, looking as she had gotten drunk and maybe even did something a little more, and standing on the streets trying to get a taxi to get home.

**END OF FLASHYBACK**

* * *

With Sasuke's help, I ended up going back to school. I dragged my feet on the school grounds, looking at everyone who seems to be looking at me weirdly. I saw Ino running towards me and give me the most deathly gripping hug ever.

"FOREHEAD! WHERE THE HELL HAS YOU BEEN?" She playfully punched me on the arm.

"Pig, I told you… and you were there to pick me up from Sasuke's."

"I'm just so glad you are okay."

Feeling happy, I took Ino's arms and we walked into the school and still having some people looking at me.

* * *

Beep

_SLUT!_

Beep

_So you Sakura? Heard you have some cocaine, wondering if ya wanna sell me some? _

Beep

_Sup heard you've done the dirty, wanna get together later? –laughter in the background-_

Beep

I badly wanted to just throw my phone against the wall I was facing as I listened to all of these horrible and disgusting messages! Feeling my phone vibrating, I looked at the text I have just gotten and finally with all the power in my right arm, threw the phone against the wall.

_**555-555-5551**__: Sakura, you think I'll give up on you this easily? I still care about you. Sasuke isn't worth it. I am.  


* * *

_**For some reason while editing this chapter reminded me to edit my manuscript/short story and typing out the third copy.**

**Have a good weekend!  
**


	7. Black and Blue

Ahhh so sorry for not updating in days! I've got so much things to do for school, this book essay for Writer's Craft class, preparing some food for catering and lasagna for this Friday's Honours Lunch (which I am going!), and being with my buddy and helping her get through a couple of stuff.

I really suck at explaining things but please feel free to use your imagination and I love quiches. yummy

**

* * *

**

**Best Friends and Soft Orange Shirts**

By sushicakes

_I feel the malice in my veins  
My heart swells with hatred in your name  
And when you've got nothing to turn __**black and blue**__  
You've still got Hell to look forward to_

_

* * *

_

School is boring. Have I ever mentioned that? I mean yes I have my friends but my God it's so boring. To help with my boredom, I got some latest gossip from Ino. Apparently Tenten and Neji were caught by his parents from sneaking out to this hotel and well, you know. And some other random gossip about people in the art program and other people in school. I'm so glad to have Ino as my best friend; she always tries to make me happy whenever I'm feeling down. It's like we got some sort of best friend senses, like Spider Man. Blond #2, Naruto has been bugging me about finding the right tux for tonight's event. I told him to just wear that cute black one he has and with tie or no tie.

Sasuke has been busy lately which really sucks but even if we were to talk, it seems like he ignoring me or hopefully just tired. I care about him, I really do but what the feelings I got from him a couple of weeks ago, feels like it's not there anymore. I just really want to get to know him more. Shaking off these thoughts, I wondered why am I even bothering, I mean linking up everything it seems like he has lost interest in me.

.

.

.

"Sakura, how come you're sitting here all by yourself?" I looked up to see who it was and it was definitely someone I didn't want to see at all. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

"Fuck off Sai."

"Guess what?"

"I don't care."

"Well, I'm going to your mom's event tonight," he put his hands on my chin and lifting it up as if he was about to kiss me, "I hope we can, well, reconnect the right way."

"No."

"Why not? Is it because of Uchiha?"

"Don't you dare talk about him."

"Oh? He's your boyfriend is he? He seems like…" he paused and looked at me with those blank eyes, and I felt his other hand on my back, "like a _replacement_ of me, is he?"

* * *

"HE WHAT?"

"INO PLEASE STOP YELLING!"

"SHUT UP TENTEN! SAKURA HERE IS IN TROUBLE!"

"Guys…"

"WELL DUH. THAT'S WHY I BROUGHT MY GU—"

"TENTEN!"

"WHAT SAKURA?"

"Uh that was Hinata…"

I looked at my best friends talking about my situation, all trying to figure out a way for me to still attend the event and not be visible to Sai or else he'd so something to me.

"You definitely have NO feeling towards who-must-not-be-named, RIGHT?" Ino turning towards me.

"After what he tried to do to me? HELL NO!"

"Sakura… what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure."

.

.

.

**Ino's POV**

As we are all getting ready, I excused myself to call the guys to make sure they remember where the event is held at. That's what I told Sakura but really, I'm calling someone else and telling him everything she told us. I can't see my best friend get hurt by that guy who we all once called a best friend.

**End Ino's POV**

* * *

People are talking too much. It's like a room full of Ino's and Naruto's, just talking about fashion and ramen. There's talk about this and that or how this person made another million just by eating a hotdog… freaking strange ass people. My mom asked me to look after a few things which I happily agreed since I want to make tonight a success without any interruptions. Trying not to get drunk from the champagne that was going around, I ate some quiches to make sure it soaks up some of it. Walking around and greeting a few people, I spotted a similar raven hair boy, quickly putting the glass down, I ran towards him.

"Sasuke, hey."

"Hey."

"So glad you came! How is everything?"

"Everything's good…"

I felt as if he didn't want to talk to me at all. I tried to look for the right words to say to him but all I could come up with is, "Are you looking for someone? Naruto?"

"Uh yes…"

"Oh, he's probably with the other teens in the south hall in room B. Do you want me to—"

"No."

.

.

.

"Forehead! Oh em gee, these are so good!" Ino showed me the tea biscuit and it looked like as if she never ate or saw one before.

"Haha, yes it is. I thought you were in room B with the others?"

"Oh I was but then I came in here, stole a bottle of champagne and got some these yummy things!"

"Oh wow… okay well, let's head over there since my parents finally gave me the pass."

"YAY! I LOVE YOU SAKURA-CHAN!"

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I walked into the room B and saw a bunch of students from school just lounging around and drinking. Some stupid annoying fangirls were grabbing onto my legs as I tried to walk around to find _someone_. I heard dobe rambling about ramen kingdom and how it—damn him talking about it so much whenever we eat dinner, basically remembering every single word. I finally heard the voice and pushed a few people that were leading me towards it, finally reaching; I could see him taking a shot of vodka and having some girl on his lap, kissing him. I pushed the people around the table and grabbed his collar causing the girl to fall off, and I punched him in his right eye. As I tried to catch my breath and watching him slowly get up.

"YO! What the FUCK was that for?"

"What do you think? **SAKURA**."

I punched him in the stomach. He tried to block by grabbing my wrist but failed. Someone had pushed the table away since there was much more space around us. We could hear people shouting and stupid fangirls chanting. I could see him lifting his fist and throwing it at me but luckily I got out of the way. I had so much anger in this guy, trying to rape Sakura who called him her best friend for years when she even said no and stop. Feeling so much more anger within me, I charged at him, knocking both of us down. I heard Naruto yelling at me to stop but I ignored him. Punching Sai in the face twice, he grabbed my shirt and punched me right in my left cheek. I laid down on the floor as he hovered over me and punched me a couple of times in different places. I tried to slowly get up but Sai pulled out a small knife and before I could do anything else, I saw a pink blur.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

* * *

As Ino and I walked into the room, we could hear some people shouting "fight fight fight!" and stupid fangirls chanting. We both ignored it since it's probably some stupid drunks but seeing as I didn't want to disappoint my mom and ruin everything because of this, I walked over. Pushing through the people who were in my way, I could see Sasuke and Sai on the floor, both bleeding and injured. I don't know what to do. I could feel everyone looking at me and thinking the same thing. Without any hesitation, I went to Sasuke's side and held him as I asked someone to go and get at least two first aid kits and call the ambulance. Luckily, there was a classmate of mine who is here to help bandage up Sai as I bandage Sasuke up.

As I held his hand in mine, looking down at his face and sweeping some strand of hair off his face. He looks at me, grips my hand, closing his eyes, and I started feeling scared. I started to cry and holding his hand even harder but trying not to injure it more.

_Don't go._


	8. Innocence

Planning on doing** THREE **updates today. This is chapter 8, I'm thinking about ending this soon, maybe around 3 or 4 more chapters. I don't know.

Oh and thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and alerted this story, you guys make me so happy. :3

* * *

**Best Friends and Soft Orange Shirts**

By sushicakes

_This__** innocence**__ is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by _

* * *

"Can we please get a surgery room now! This man's bullet wound might have hit a vital organ! QUICK!"

"Y-yes sir!"

_Dr. Taksi please call Marine in child care or go to room 265 thank you._

Kicking my heels on the shiny hospital floor with Naruto beside me, feeling as worried as I am. My mom said it's okay that the party ended earlier but was seriously disappointed in Sai and said that he was such a good boy and he… he had to go and _stab_ Sasuke. It's so weird being here. Whenever I'm here, I'm wearing my nice white coat and carrying a notebook and pen with a smile on my face but here I am sitting on this cold chair, holding Sasuke's suit coat and trying to hold back the tears, anger and fear. Naruto's arm reached over and pulled me into a side hug (or Christian side hug –it's the same thing lol), I rested my head on his shoulders which felt weak in sadness. I could feel my eyelids going against me.

"Sakura it's okay, I'll wake you up when Tsunade comes." Naruto said softly.

.

.

.

The room was in a nice soft orange colour, almost like Naruto's but much more girly like. The bed was your average hospital bed. I brushed off some of Sasuke's hair out of his face as he is still asleep, looking at his resting face I wanted to smile a little but felt like I shouldn't. Naruto is on the right side drawing in an orange notebook he found at the gift shop earlier and a couple of crayons he got from the desk. He says that getting flowers and cards are such a crappy get well gift so instead he draws pictures for whoever gets sick or injured. I got up and looked at the clipboard with all of the information about Sasuke's injures. Just a couple of stitches and where he got stabbed was right above his belt line but thankfully nothing too serious. Sitting right back down, I held Sasuke's hand in mine. With my head down a little, closing my eyes for a second, I suddenly felt something gripping my hands, opening my eyes I could see Sasuke's dark eyes looking at me. Naruto also looked up from his new notebook and smile widely at his best friend. Naruto handed me his notebook with his drawing of him, Sasuke and me with a pale blue, pink and orange background all smiling, I carefully ripped out the sheet and handed to Naruto which he shoved in Sasuke's face.

"Dobe it's nice but get it out of my face!"

"NEVER!"

I laughed at the two and calmly trying to get them quiet down but at the same time, I wanted this moment to stay how it is, perfect.

* * *

Being a good boy, Sasuke lived with his parent's house for awhile and then moved back to Naruto's but of course with his mom visits everyday to make sure he's okay. I remember Naruto telling me how Sasuke made the cutest face when his mom feed him chicken and tomato soup and threaten Naruto that if he ever tells anyone, he'll kill him. Whoops, too late for that. Itachi came to school to pick up Sasuke's homework which I insisted but Itachi says I might end up babying him. Meanie… okay _maybe_ I would but WHATEVER! I visited Sasuke almost everyday to make sure he's okay. My mom even told his parents that she's going to set up a small family and close friends party for him. Sasuke looked too cute and guilty when he was told about it but when I mentioned that I'm going to be helping and there with him, he seemed to accept the offer.

I heard from Sai a couple weeks ago. He was sent to jail for just a week and will be out with a bail, house arrest for four months, and is going to be out soon. He told me he didn't mean to stab Sasuke, only to punch him. I believed him, a little. He said that he didn't mean to pressure me that night at the wedding, he was drunk and says that he was the only virgin in his group of friends and he hasn't even done it yet. He actually wants it to be prefect with the perfect girl who he loves. I could sense that he meant me but I told him softly, "Sai, I can't. I'm with Sasuke now. What you and I had was just like… I don't know but I liked you. I don't mean to sound rude or hurtful but I can't. There's a girl out there waiting for you. Both of you will be in love and you'll have the perfect girl."

I'm not going to lie, the memories of Sai still hurts me but I don't just automatically forgive and forget. I believe the things he had done to me had made me somehow stronger. I know I didn't do anything to stop the fight. Sai says he's deeply sorry and understands that if I don't ever want to talk to him ever again. The next day I found out that his family and he had moved away not because of what he had did but some other family issues and with the court's permission, they were gone.

Sasuke is pretty still pissed at him but didn't put any charges on him. I asked him about it and he said, "It was partly my fault for attacking in the first place. We agreed to not put any charges against each other and he even promised to stay away from you."

* * *

Ino called me later on the week and all I heard was "OH MY GAHHHHHHHHH" and she hung up. The next thing I know, she is knocking on my front door. Opening it, she pushed me out of the way and sat down on the coach.

"How am I? Oh I'm good." I said sarcastically walking toward my blond friend and sat down beside her.

"Sakura. You know how Shika and I have been like you know dating and are like boyfriend and girlfriend?" I nodded as she continued, "We did it and OH MY GOD"

"What? Oh my god! What happened?"

"It was perfect. H-he is prefect. Oh my god Sakura, it was like _woah_."

I looked at Ino and her eyes were in such awe and blushing at the memory. She started to giggle and I began to giggle also. As she talked more about it, we baked a cake and took some jello shots. I told her everything about Sasuke and how he was doing with his injures.

"Make a move."

"What?"

"Make a move on him. It's always him who makes the move right?"

"Yeah but remember that time when I made a move?"

"Too lame forehead. Spongebob, really? You gotta get him to lay in his bed and BAM! Jump right on him. Rip off his shirt and—" I threw a pillow at Ino causing her to stop in the middle of her sentence and we both laughed. "Oh man, Sakura, you better tell me when you guys finally do it."

"Ino… he and I aren't even like… a couple…" My pink locks fell over my forehead as I said that.

"I know. Talk to him," she looked at me "Wait, you guys have never talked about it? How you guys feel about each other?"

"Pig, guys don't talk about their feelings. Plus, Sasuke is like… quiet about things like that."

"I know I know. Just talk to him, alright?" I nodded and took a piece of the delicious chocolate cake we baked. "Well, looks like we baked too much huh forehead."

"Yup, like always."

"Alright then, let me just pack some of these and—"

"I thought Shika got sick that one day when you gave him a piece of cookie that YOU baked."

"OH SHUSH POOPHEAD! You baked this also! Plus I'm wrapping it up for YOU to bring to SASUKE."

.

.

.

With Ino staying over for the night, we didn't get much sleeping. It was like the old times, both of us staying over at each other's condo/house, staying up and giggling over cute young celebrity boys or planning how to remove Tenten's two buns off her head and getting Hinata and Naruto together. Even planned on shaving off Rock Lee's bushy eyebrows.

"He's just everything you know? Whenever I'm with him, I feel comfortable and safe. Even with just looking at each other's eyes and holding hands is enough. Kissing and all the other PDA shit? We actually don't like it. I mean it's called PDA for a reason. Haha. Forehead, I really hope you and Sasuke get together or with someone you love dearly like I do with Shikamaru."

We stared at my ceiling which was painted in a nice purple and pink colour which Ino and I picked out and she also has the same on her ceiling. The colours blended with each other so well, clashing with each other as if they were hugging or just having little arguments. I noticed Ino said Shikamaru's full name which is rare and I knew she really do love him more than anything. Hearing everything that Ino had told me about her and Shikamaru, I felt the sudden urge to tell her everything I felt about Sasuke.

"I don't know what attracted me to him. Maybe it's his dark raven spiky hair, those dark settled eyes or that cute jaw line… Everytime he looks at me, I feel safe along with all the kisses. Sometimes I feel like he's leading me on but there's so much more. He says he feels weak to his father because he doesn't have his goals set for the future. I want to just tell him he can do whatever he wants. So much as happened these past few months, for once I just want us to be alone. Not to have sex but just talk. Get to know each other more, like you and Shikamaru. There's this like feeling I get whenever I'm around him... I just don't know…"

I closed my eyes and felt some tears running down my face. Wiping it off with my bare arm, Ino turned to me on her side and said, "You're falling in love Sakura."


	9. Meant To Be

**The song I used for this chapter is Meant To Be by Late Night Alumni which is one of my favourite songs. It has such a soft melody to it which makes you feel like sleeping or whatever! hehe. I put the lyrics in this chapter which I believe this song is perfect for this chapter.**

* * *

**Best Friends and Soft Orange Shirts**

By sushicakes

_This is what was **meant to be**_

* * *

It's February and everyone knows the love bug is coming. Shikamaru had come up to me a couple of times and asked what should he do for Ino for Valentine's Day. I could see him clueless; I mean I could understand, Ino is pretty troublesome. I smiled at him and said I'd e-mail him some ideas later. We waved bye and headed towards class.

Walking into class, I could see Naruto talking to Sasuke happily about something, probably ramen. Naruto stopped talking and Sasuke also turned his head the same way he did and they both spotted me. I waved at them happily and walked towards them.

"I was telling teme that Hinata and I are planning a little party at my place and it'll be like a small Valentine's party!"

"Sounds great Naruto, is there anything we need to bring?"

"Hm… Hina-chan said we should all bring a gift for who we would give to someone we admire and maybe a plate of food."

"Dobe suggested that last part."

"HEY! I'm not cooking for you all!"

"You almost burned the house down stupid."

"Idiot!"

"Dobe."

"Duck butt!"

"Blondie!"

"Poop!"

Sasuke and I looked at Naruto and what he had said and we all laughed loudly causing the other students in the room staring at the three of us. Trying to catch my breath I asked for the time and date of the party.

"Uh… I'll text everyone okay! This is going to be so awesome!"

* * *

**NARUTO! THE RAMEN KING!**: hiya everyone! as some of u alrdy know Hinata-chan and I are going to have a lil valentines day party at my place! It'll be this saturday Call me if anythin!

Yup, Naruto took everyone's phones and changed his contact name to that... on all of them.

.

.

**To**: Shikamaru Nara  
**From**: Sakura Haruno  
**Subject**: Our beautiful troublesome Ino-chan

- Take her out for a nice PICNIC lunch or dinner!  
- Roses, DOZEN!  
- mixtape

Or you can just ask her what she wants to do.

Remember, these are just suggestions, you gotta think about the rest mister lazy-but-yet-I'm-smart! :)

_Sakura_

* * *

With music blasting but not too loudly for the neighborhood to hear, I entered in; taking off my ankle boots and went to the kitchen to see the girls all talking. Hinata was near a dark navy knee length dress with a light pink belt and a pair of red leggings. Tenten was wearing a cute green collar shirt, which made her look girly and a dark burgundy dress pants. I was wearing my favourite light red strapless dress which went an inch above my knees and see-through black tights. The whole living room was decorated with red, pink and white streamers.

"SAKURA! HEYO"

"Hey Tenten and Hinata… where's Ino?"

"Making out with pineapple."

Three of us laughed and I helped finish off decorating some heart cookies. Sitting the plate down on the table in front of the TV, I went upstairs to see if I could find Sasuke.

_You tell me love is standing next to you  
There's not much about love that I understand  
And here you are again despite  
The imposable... improbable_

Finally reaching his bedroom door, I stood there thinking about what Ino had said… _was I really falling in love with him? _Knocking on the door, I heard a mumble from him saying come in, so I opened the door to see him with only his boxers on. I quickly turned around planning on going back outside so he can get dressed but he grabbed my hand.

"Sakura."

"Hi."

"Aren't you supposed to be downstairs?" As we talked he puts on a pair of sweatpants and a loose dark blue shirt that was similar to the one I still have.

"Uh yeah… it's just that I want to talk."

"Okay."

"About us…"

"What about us?"

"All of this making out and everything…"

"Sakura, what are you trying to say? That you don't know to do this anymore?"

"What? No, I mean like are we a couple or just friends who make out…"

"Sakura, I am never becoming friends with benefits with you because—"

"Oh, okay so you just want to be friends…?"

"No. I want something more."

He walked over to me, took my hand into his and having his other hand on my lower back. I could feel the warmness from his touch. He leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. It wasn't like the other kisses, this one felt different. Is this what Ino meant?

_That's how I know this love is more than usual  
This is just what I need  
And here you are again to take my hand  
You stay with me  
And take another chance_

I kissed back, showing him what he meant to me. We stopped and looked at each others eyes, knowing what we both want right now. I wrapped my arms around his neck and shoulder as he lifts me up in bridal style, laying me on the bed and he got on top of me. He kissed my collarbone and neck which was exposed and with those kisses sent me an electric feeling. As he lifted his head, I kissed him on his lips signaling that I want him. As he took off his shirt, his eyes not leaving the sight of me and went back down to kiss me some more. I felt his hands on my upper thigh. "Are you sure?" he whispered to me and I nodded.

_This is what was meant to be  
Took so long for you and me  
I figured out the way to go  
Yes I know you told me so  
Now I have the eyes to see_

As he was taking off my tights almost half way, Naruto was yelling for everyone to get downstairs.

"Fuck."

"Sasuke… let's just go downstairs and see what he wants."

"Hm… how about we just… stay here…" He kissed my lips which felt a bit swollen. I looked at him as he leaned back, showing a clear view of his soft toned abs. It's not like those hard ass ones but these ones were just perfect. I moved to him and got on top which he then had his hands on my back, I blushed.

"Let's go and quickly we do, the faster we can you know."

"Alright."

* * *

As everyone gave a present to the person they admire, I wondered if Sasuke had got me something. Even if he didn't, what had happened upstairs was good enough. As I took a sip of my water, Sasuke sits down beside me and is holding a pink box.

"Sorry, I didn't have time to wrap it."

"Oh, it's okay, it's so pretty!"

I gave Sasuke a blue box with a nice cursive printing of his name on it. We both opened it up our gifts. I took out a couple of small Polaroids with pictures of him and I. I'm smiling in all of them while he gave his cute smirk. There were a couple of cute simple keychains and pins with shiny beads which looks expensive, and a travel size First Aid book. There are so many things in the box. I found another set of photos of everyone else pictured with me. I took out the last thing which was a dark blue headband with my initials on it. I have the hugest smile on my face right now, turning to Sasuke, I gave him the biggest hug I had ever given and he had returned it. I even kissed him.

_Some things make sense more than others  
Things of the heart seldom do  
But here you are again  
And now I understand  
I'll take this gift you've given me_

Sasuke took out an empty photo album but there was a photo of him, Naruto and I all having this child-like smile on our faces. There was also a book, Perks of Being a Wallflower by Stephen Chbosky and a medium size Pikachu doll. Sasuke stared at the yellow thing and looked at me which I put an innocent look on and giggled. "Oh Naruto told me about you and Pikachu, and the little adventures you both have!" He turned and sent a death glare at Naruto who seemed to noticed and hid behind Hinata.

I reached for his arm and slowly gliding my hand down towards his hand which I noticed him surprised by it. He pulled me closer to his body which nearly made me fall but his body had caught me. I say we're getting pretty hot right now. We heard Naruto yelling "GET A ROOM!"

_This is what was meant to be  
Took so long for you and me  
I figured out the way to go  
Yes I know you told me so  
Now I have the eyes to see_


	10. Important Author's NoteNews

**Important Author's Note/News**

Hey guys, sushicake here, my computer broke down (aka DEAD) a couple days ago while I was working on a new fanfic and also the next chapter of Best Friends and Soft Orange Shirts. Currently I am only able to get on computers from my class and my brother's computer. I'm looking for a laptop rght now (yay finally!) and hopefully by next Friday I'll finally be able to get on my new laptop and update as much as I can!

I'm so sorry if any of you thought this was a chapter but I really needed to let you guys know and it wouldn't seem like I gave up on this. lol I am so tired from preparing for my birthday party tomorrow (birthday is on the 7th). :D

Alright, sorry once again and I hope all of you are doing well, and have a good weekend!


	11. Get This Party Started

Yay update! So sorry for taking so long. x_x I had a really good birthday. Man I feel old... for some reason, I don't like the idea of being 18. haha. Also I love Chelsea Handler and Kathy Griffin, those two are such angels in my eyes.

I hope everyone has an awesome winter break!

* * *

**Best Friends and Soft Orange Shirts**  
By sushicakes

_Wait a minute girl, can you show me to the party?  
I said wait a minute girl, can you show me to the party?  
Please let me in through the backdoor.  
Just let me in through the backdoor, baby.  
Just let me in through the backdoor, just let me in.  
Wait a minute girl, can you show me to the party?_

* * *

It's already March and my birthday is coming up. I'm terribly excited. My mom is planning some big party for me because well, I'm turning 18. I told her she doesn't have to plan some big party for me but if I do end up giving in, I want a chocolate fountain. I love chocolates especially when they are covering something yummy, like strawberries!

Ino called me many times trying to set up a date for all of us girls to go on a big shopping spree and of course have the boys carry all of our stuff. I don't know what I really want to do but as long as I am with my friends and family but mostly Sasuke.

There were a couple of times when I tried to get something out from Sasuke. You know get a little hint but he doesn't say anything. Sad face.

"Okay so I got the date that everyone is available and well, we're gonna go shopping on Saturday, just the day before you birthday!"

"Oh that's great Ino."

"I know right! But sadly, the guys can't come!" Ino exclaimed.

"What why?"

"They got some stuff to do at Naruto's, probably moving some things around but they'll be at your birthday party!"

I scratched my head and said, "Eh, it's alright. Can't believe my mom even made me give in."

"Well, you did say you wanted a chocolate fountain and she got the biggest one!"

"Shush you!"

* * *

Looking at my notes and just staring at my laptop thinking about how on Earth am I going to start this stupid essay and I mean come on! It's March break. Typing only my introduction and saved it. As I am turning off my computer, I hear a knock at the door and opening it I see my mom with her clipboard.

"Hun. You wanted a red velvet cake right?"

"With strawberry mousse filling please!" I smiled.

"No chocolate?"

"We already got the fountain."

My mom chuckles, writes down the things and walked back downstairs.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURAAAAAAAAA!"

"Ahhh!"

I just got attacked by Tenten and her extreme birthday hug. Everyone around us in the mall stared at us two on the floor. Tenten flipped some of them and helped me get up.

"Alright forehead! We gotta do some shopping!" Ino shouted.

"She even has a list of what stores to go to first, second, etc," Hinata said.

I turned and looked at Ino. "Really?"

"Well, kind of! Hey why on Earth are we just standing here? LET'S GO BITCHES!"

More people stared.

.

.

.

After a long day of shopping and helping Tenten look for a new job at the mall, she got a job at this ice cream shop which is perfect but she doesn't seem to like it.

"The place is nice and plus, you got hired on the spot!"

"I know Hinata and I guess it's a good thing."

"Oh stop being sad Tenten! Now since all of us are hungry let's go eat!"

"Ino you are stupid."

"WHAT!"

Hinata and I laughed at the two and entered Waldorf 990. It's a semi-formal restaurant located downtown. They serve really delicious dishes and drinks, and the best part is that it's all affordable. The four of us walked towards the near back with the waiter directing us, and walked into a room which was pitch back.

"Ino, why is the lights out?" I asked.

"I don't know… let me just see if there is a switch somewhere."

I think she walked towards something and suddenly someone came up from the back, and wrapped their arms around me. Before I could scream, the lights turned on and I could see the guys and Ino and Naruto shouting happy birthday so loud that people in the restaurant could hear. Turning around, I see Sasuke and his cute smirk which I love.

"Happy birthday."

.

.

.

"Okay wait wait! NO THAT-HIC- WAS NOT HOW-HIC IT HAPPENED!"

"Oh oh come on eee-no!"

"Shut up Naaarta-oh!"

Well, Naruto and Ino drank a bit too much and Naruto began to tell everyone about the time when they were partnered up in chemistry, and how Ino accidently burned half of their worksheets.

"Shikamaru, I think you should bring Ino home soon before she pukes everywhere like last time," said Neji.

"Argh, how troublesome. Come on woman."

"WOMAN! I-HIC NO WOMAN!"

I giggled at how drunk Ino is and couldn't even stand up straight.

"Alright alright, my love, let's go." Shikamaru sighed and put the poor drunk girl over his shoulder.

"See you tomorrow at your party Sakura."

"Alright bye Shikamaru! Make sure Ino drinks water and eat a fruit so she doesn't get a bad hangover in the morning!"

* * *

As Sasuke walked me home, we held hands as we walked towards my door.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yes I did."

I smiled sweetly at him and going on the tips of my toes, I brushed my lips against his and kissed those lips.

"Mm. Strawberry." Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah, I ate lots of the cake."

"Oh, that too."

"What do you mean?"

"Your hair smells so nice."

"Sasuke!" I playfully punched him and giggled like a little school girl.

I could hear some footsteps from the other side; it's probably my mom or dad.

"Sasuke, I think I hear my parents…"

He lowered his head and rest on my shoulder. I could feel his breath and smelling my hair once more.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow huh?"

"Yeah. I could invite you in but everything is so… messy and set up."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

As friends and family came into my view and gave me lots of hugs, I smiled sweetly and thanked everyone. Let's just say I'm standing beside my precious chocolate fountain. I actually told Naruto to stay away from it whenever he came when a plate of ramen.

"Naruto! What on Earth did I tell you!"

"Ow! Hey Sakura, pretty pwease?"

Naruto gave me this puppy look which I finally gave in.

"Fine."

"YAY! LOVE YOU AND HAPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY BIRTHDAY!"

I giggled and walked him with to where everyone was sitting. Hinata gave me a hug and I hugged back. Everyone who I wanted here is here. I don't think I could ask for better friends. Best friends to be exact. As I laughed and talked with them, Sasuke arrived with a small pink box and walked towards me.

"Hi, happy birthday love."

"Thank you."

I kissed him on the lips and not caring who was looking at us. I mean, it's my night!

"I got you something."

"Ouu really what is it?"

As he handed the box towards me, opening it up, it was a small ruby jeweled ring with a gold band. I stared at it in shocked and quickly looked back at him. I could feel tears coming and he took the ring and placed it on my ring finger.

"Sakura, I want you to have this."

"Thank you."

* * *

With everyone gone, even Sasuke and my parents having to leave about 30 minutes ago, I sit alone in my room looking into my mirror, taking out my headband from my pink locks. I've already opened some of the gifts I've received. There was books to some dresses and other things. I walked downstairs to the kitchen and as I made myself a drink, I hear a knock on the front door, putting down the bottle and went towards it. Peaking into the peephole, I opened the door and threw my arms around Sasuke.

"Sasuke! I thought you went home!"

"I did. Just wanted to come over, if that's okay."

"It's alright. Please come in. I'm just making a drink, you want?"

"Sure."

.

.

.

As I watched Sasuke as he took a sip from his cup and he noticed me looking at him, and gave me his signature smirk. Which made me blush.

"This reminds me of the time when I bought you home from our family dinner."

"Yeah." I smiled at him.

"And this drink is really going to become my favourite."

"Only for you Sasuke-kun."

Putting his drink on my dresser, he leaned towards me and brushed his lips along my jaw and slowly going down to my collar bones. With my right hand grabbing onto his collar shirt, trying to unbutton the buttons, Sasuke slowly removes my loose cardigan and carries me to my bed. As we kissed more and my hands running through his hair, he slightly lifts his head and looks me in the eyes.

"I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too."


	12. So Happy I Could Die

**If anyone caught it or not but yeah, the ring Sasuke gave Sakura is like the one that Blair (Gossip Girl) wore in S1E2 (I'll put up links on my profile). I'm sad to last but this is the last chapter. It's probably because I don't have any ideas to expand this more but I actually don't want this to end but nafioeswfgeswg argh idk. At least I'm not going to leave you guys hanging or not update at all! You have permission to shoot me!**

* * *

**Best friends and Soft Orange Shirts**  
by sushicakes

_So happy I could die and it's all right._

* * *

As the school is preparing the last exams of the year and the prom committee is busy planning the best prom ever. The girls and I are planning a shopping trip to the mall to get dresses. Surprisingly Tenten gave in, only if she can do her own hair. As I'm in the library trying to study for my math exam which was going to be happening soon, I looked around if there was going to be anyone I knew who would come and take me away from this boredom.

Looking at the time, I packed up my things; I exited the library and headed towards the 4th floor for the dreadful math exam.

* * *

"Man, that chem. exam was awful! I studied everything on it but that one stupid thing."

"Aw Neji, don't worry, you're going to get a good mark." Tenten gave a peck on her boyfriend's cheek, and he blushed slightly.

As we waited for the others to come so we could all go out for lunch, I fiddled with my phone and keep on reading texts from Sasuke. I look like an idiot smiling at my phone but eh whatever!

.

.

.

"Mmmmm! FOOOOD!"

"HELL YEAHHHH!"

Scooping some rice from a big bowl onto my bowl and passing it to Sasuke, I laughed along with everyone else at Ino and Naruto.

"Wow guys, it's like you never saw food before."

"Forehead, I haven't had a full meal in days! Stupid exams!" Ino exclaimed as she raised her chopsticks in the air.

"YEAH STUPID EXAMS!" Naruto shouted in agreement.

"Uhm, so what's the plan for Friday?" Hinata asked us.

"I called Ben and he's definitely available that night to drive us," Neji replied as he took a bite from his beef teriyaki.

"Perfect! Make sure there's champagne!" Ino was now giggling.

.

.

.

"Sasuke harder!"

"I'm trying!"

"Oh come on, harder!"

"Sakura, this swing is going to fall apart if I push any harder..."

I get off the swing and walked towards my boyfriend. "You are such a party pooper."

"I know. By the way, that was hot."

"What was hot?"

"_Sasuke harder,_" he said and giving me that sexy devilish look. He wraps his arms around me and lifting me up.

"Sasuke!" I laughed as he tickled my sides.

* * *

_"You suck Sakura."_

"I do not."

_"Well, who's the one getting ready by herself AND going to prom without the group? HUH?"_

"I got Sasuke..."

_"That boy is a drug! Get away from him!"_

"Oh? What about _Shika-kun_?"

_"YOUUUU SHUSH!"_

"Love you too Ino. Look I gotta go, my mom is calling me to go downstairs."

_"What for?"_

"I got no clue."

_"Alright Pinky, see you in two hours! MWAH!"_

"Bye piggy!"

.

.

.

"You called mom?" I sat down beside my mom on the couch.

"Yes, Sasuke called and said he's coming to pick you up soon."

"Okay!"

When I reached the stairs to go upstairs, my mom called out my name and I stopped.

"Sakura honey, I hope that boy is treating you right."

"He is. Sasuke-kun is the best."

"Good. Unlike _Voldemort_."

"Mom!"

* * *

Checking my hair and fixing my hair one last time. I looked in the full length mirror and was happy with the results.

I'm wearing a short flowy black strapless that fitted the right places and I wore a simple black pair of heels (about 3 and a half inches). My hair was up in a nice bun, not too tight, not too loose. Make up is pretty neutral. Light peach eyeshadow, a thin line of brown eyeliner and a little bit of mascara. I heard my parents calling my name and checking one last time, I put some an almost nude lipstick, and headed downstairs. Watching my step carefully since I love my shoes too much.

As I'm heading down, I could see Sasuke in his nice white long sleeve collar shirt and black dress pants with a simple black tie, and his hair looked the same but if you look closely, it was freshly cut.

Wanting to try not to blush, especially in front of my parents, Sasuke walked over and reached for my hand.

"Sakura, you're beautiful, as always."

"Who are you and what have you done to my Sasuke-kun?" I chuckled as he placed a white lily corsage on my wrist. "Oh thank you, I love it."

"I looked at the black ones and they didn't look as nice."

He kisses me, suddenly I hear someone clearing their throat and saw my dad.

"Sasuke, I'm betting you are going to take care of my daughter?"

"Yes sir."

"Oh enough talking! Picture time!" My mom said as she brought out her camera and took a couple of pictures of Sasuke and I. "Have fun you two and get her home safe!"

* * *

_Birthdays was the worst days _  
_Now we sip champagne when we thirst-ay _  
_Uh, damn right I like the life I live _  
_'Cause I went from negative to positive _  
_And it's all... _

As Sasuke and I entered the ballroom, they were playing one of my favourite songs and I held onto Sasuke's hand in mine. We spotted the gang and walked towards them.

"Hey guys!" I shouted over the noise from other people in the room.

"OH MY GOD SAKURA YOUR DRESS! OH MY FOOOODDD!"

"Food?" I raised an eyebrow.

"She hasn't had any food yet," Shikamaru explained.

"Isn't the buffet open yet?"

"Nope."

_What I want, you've got_  
_And it might be hard to handle_  
_But like the flame that burns the candle_  
_The candle feeds the flame_

"Oh I love this song! Come on Sasuke!"

"Sakura, you love every single song..."

"Pwease Sasuke-kun!"

"Fine."

Dragging Sasuke into the dance floor, Naruto and Hinata also joined us along with everyone else from school dancing. Even some people were reacting the scene from 500 Days of Summer.

_What I've got's full stock of thoughts _  
_and dreams that scatter_  
_You pull them all together_  
_And how, I can't explain_  
_But you make my dreams come true_

"Teme you suck at dancing! AHHAHA!" Naruto shouted as he was dancing randomly with Hinata.

"Shut it dobe."

"Oh come on Sasuke-kun!" I gave him my puppy eyes which works every time.

_On a night when bad dreams become a screamer_  
_When they're messin' with the dreamer_  
_I can laugh it in the face_  
_Twist and shout my way out_  
_And wrape yourself around me_

Tenten dragged Neji onto the dance floor and Ino did the same with Shikamaru, and I'm trying to help Sasuke move a bit more.

"Oh Sasuke what on Earth am I going to do with you?"

"Hn. There is one thing..." He smirked.

"Sasuke!"

_'Cause I ain't the way that you found me_  
_I'll never be the same_  
_'Cause you make my dreams come true_  
_I'm down on the daydream_  
_That sleepwalk should be over by now_  
_I know that you make my dreams come true_

"Oh God, finally it's over. I actually need food now."

"Sasuke-kun, you should just be crowded King of the Party Poopers!"

"Yeah yeah, now come here my queen."

Sasuke pulls me onto his lap and as I have my arms wrapped around him, we kiss for awhile until Naruto started making weird noises. We broke apart and stared at the blond.

"Get a room you two!" Naruto said.

"Sounds good. How about it?"

"Mm. Very. I'm going to do such dirty things to you, honey." I replied and winked at Sasuke.

"OH MY GOD MY EARS! THE EARS MAN! EWW AHHH!"

.

.

.

All of us laughed and got a couple more plates of food, we all sat and ate, talked and listened to the music that was blasting. For almost the whole night, I had my head rested on Sasuke's shoulder with a smile on my face.

"Can you guys believe it? In about two months, most of us are going to be moving away for college!"

"Well damn, how on Earth am I ever going to live without you Ino!" Tenten cried and everyone laughed.

_Scare away the fog_  
_And let the sky be clear_  
_Let's stand in light_  
_The shadow's full of fear_

I stiffened a bit at the fact that Ino was going to move away for college and that I'm going to be staying in the city to work at the hospital, and still waiting for the colleges I applied to respond. Sasuke held my hand under the table and looked my way. We excused ourselves and went to the dance floor.

With my arms on his shoulders and the side of my head resting on his left side, I felt like crying.

_You cannot just hide forever_  
_You'll break_  
_You're not that clever_  
_Just try for once_  
_Not holding back your love_

_When deep inside_  
_Your soul is crying out_  
_Come share with me_  
_All your deepest secrets_  
_Together you and me_  
_Making love so simple_

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing..."

"Sakura..."

I pressed my forehead on his chest and finally asked, "Have you heard back from any of the colleges or universities?"

"Only University of Suna."

"Are you going to go?"

"Maybe..."

_When the wind blows all your fears away_  
_Love makes the flowers grow_  
_Red and green and gold like rays of sun_  
_Give me your soul_  
___I won't let go_  
_I won't let go_

_Scare away the clouds_  
_And let the sky be clear_  
_Let's stand in light_  
_The shadow's full of fear_

_You cannot just hide forever_  
_'Cos you'll break_  
_You're not that clever_  
_Just try for once_  
_To set your feelings free_

"I'm scared Sasuke."

"Of what?"

"What if everyone gets accepted to their dream school and I'm stuck here for the rest of my life?"

I knew I was going to cry and I did.

"They need you at the hospital. Plus, you're being trained and educated by one of the top medics in the country."

"I know... it's just... I didn't get a reply from Konoha of Medical Studies yet..."

Sasuke brushed the back of my head since I had let my hair down earlier.

"You'll get in. If you don't then they're losing the best student ever."

_Just you and me_  
_It's all that we should be_  
_Don't run away_  
_With your deepest secrets_  
_Together you and me_  
_Making love so different_

_When the wind blows all your fears away_  
_Love makes the flowers grow_  
_Red and green and gold like rays of sun_  
_Give me your soul_  
_I won't let go_  
_I won't let go_

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Promise me if you do go to Suna, always write, e-mail, whatever to me?"

"I promise."

He lowered and feeling his lips on mine, I felt like on cloud nine.

"I love you Sasuke-kun, I don't think I can ever live my life without you."

"I love you Sakura."

.

.

.

_So come and share with me_  
_All your deepest secrets_  
_Together you and me_  
_Making love so different_

As everyone departure, Sasuke and I arrived back at my room and with my parents gone for the night, it was just the two of us.

Slowly I walked towards Sasuke, who is sitting on my bed with his shirt already off, I leaned down and kissed those lips. Feeling his arms around me as we are making love, I felt safe and finally finding the guy I love deeply.

I feel like the credits are rolling and leaving the audience wanting more, wanting to know what would happen between us. Maybe I'll do just the same.

_When the wind blows all your fears away_  
_Love makes the flowers grow_  
_Red and green and gold like rays of sun_  
_Give me your soul_  
_I won't let go_  
_You know I'll never go_

* * *

**oh gosh I'm done. waaah **

**Thank you to my wonderful readers and reviewers! Love you guys every much. :3 Also thank you to my iPod with providing the music that inspired each chapter. I'm still going to be posting fanfics and as of right now, I'm thinking of another story! hehe!**


	13. heyo sequelo

**Heyo! For those who don't know, I've already put up a sequel for Best Friends and Soft Orange Shirts. Originally, I didn't want to make a sequel but I already had something typed up so I was like 'eh why not'. The sequel is called 'All's Well That Ends Well'.**


End file.
